Kyra
Nickname: Kyra Age: 0 years, 11 months (equivelant to being about 12 years old) Rank: Lower Member Pokèmon: Poochyena Gender: Female Personality: Kyra is generally a calm-minded, shy girl with a lot less attitude than most others her age. She tends to be happy just with one other Pokemon around her at once, and tends to be very passive. This can sometimes make it difficult to talk to her, but she tends to be friendly if she isn't intimidated. The main issue is that she is easily scared, and when scared, she curls up in a protective ball or runs to her little corner of the den and curls up. Family: None introduced for now, but Kauro, her father, is somewhere out there. History: Kyra was born in the middle of the full moon's night to a happy couple of Mightyenas, with four siblings- one brother and three sisters. There was very little eventful in her life until a mysterious figure showed up when she was 4 months old (equivelant to being 5). Once this figure showed up, her siblings, who she had little relationship with to boot since she was so young, were picked off one by one. Their parents tried to fight the figure, but only her father, Kauro, survived, and he ran for his life. He couldn't take her with because that would have threatened both of their lives, and he had taught her how to escape a situation like that by this point in her life. She dug a tunnel down, which the mysterious figure was too large to fit through and couldn't open once it collapsed. Kyra only escaped her dirt prison by sheer luck- she had to dig until she found an air pocket, and met a Jolteon. He was also running from something... and his name was Swifty. Swifty and her talked whilst finding a way out of the maze of tunnels, eventually coming out in the midst of the camp. And the rest is history- Swifty trained her to fight better personally, even though she doesn't tend to use it very often. Extras: If she was ingame, her level would be about 77. She knows moves that Poochyenas and Mightyenas don't normally get to know thanks to her training. Her four most used moves are as follows; Wish, Shock Wave, Snarl, and Protect. Physical description: Kyra looks like a typical Poochyena, outside of her eyes, which are heterochromic. One of her eyes is deep blue, and the other eye is foresty green color. She, surprisingly, has no noticeable scars on her entire body and is clean and pure looking. She's a little smaller than the average female Poochyena her age, and lighter too. Likes: Sleeping, playing with small trinkets she finds on the ground, having one-on-one conversation, generally relaxing. She really likes to eat meat, and her favorite food is Sitrus Berries. She loves looking up at a full moon, and tends to be awake from dusk to early afternoon. Dislikes: Needing to fight, loud noises, bright lights, intimidating personalities, being the center of attention, vegetables. She really dislikes jumpscares. She doesn't like being too warm, and especially if the sun is beating down on her. Ingame Stats (Mostly useless... they don't have to follow bases, either.): At Level 77, Kyra would have 279 HP, 35 Attack, 85 Defense, 195 Special Attack, 145 Special Defense, 77 Speed. Roleplayer: After